Pranking Time With K, S, and M
by HopeLoverDX
Summary: Join the Princesses Katrina, Sammy, and Maria as they do what they do best... Prank people! But that's only the beginning, as dark things start to happen in Ooo... And a very old enemy returns.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Character Information :D

**Name: Katrina**

** Nickname: Kat (With a K!)**

** Title: Princess of the Cat Kingdom**

** Age: 14**

** Appearance: Ok. This is hard to explain. First off:**

**Casual clothes**

**Hair in ponytail, with one eye covered by fringe**

**Midriff black short sleeved hoodie with hood always up, 'holes' for cat ears**

**Purple t-shirt underneath**

**Blue jean shorts, 'hole' for tail**

**White sneakers with purple trim**

**Formal clothes (She hates them.)**

**Hair down (At the middle of forearm) same fringe**

**Wide shoulder dress that goes to right below knees (Don't forget the tail!)**

**Sandals**

**Other Stuff**

**Brown hair**

**Brown eyes**

**Brown 'ears and tail'**

**Skin**

**Personality: Kat is a low-key, easy going girl. If you somehow manage to get her angry, she goes what her and her friends call 'Demon'. She only goes like that on people who aren't her friends, and if her friends are there, they can usually calm her down. She gets her friends into trouble a lot, but is Sammie's role model. She hates being in fancy clothes, which isn't really explained, though she is a tomboy. Finally, she is the oldest of the 3, and acts like their older sister.**

**Name: Samantha**

**Nickname: Sammy **

**Title: Princess of the Snow Kingdom**

**Age: 12**

**Appearance: **

**Casual clothes**

**Her hair in a high ponytail**

**A long light blue sweater that goes down to her knees**

**White leggings**

**Blue ankle boots**

**Formal clothes**

**Hair down (Very, very long)**

**Light blue dress with long sleeves that cover her hands**

**Her ankle boots**

**Other Stuff**

**Silver hair**

**White skin**

**Gold eyes**

** Personality: Sammy is a calm princess who is used to trouble. She is best friends with Kat and Maria, and Kat is like an older sister to Sammy. Sammy calls them both "Sisa", which is what they all call each other now. She is actually the calmest of the three, being able to calm her friends at the slightest touch. She is kind of interested with space, and loves astronomy. Although to note, she is really giggly xD**

** Name: Maria**

** Nickname: Mai**

** Title: Mermaid Princess**

** Age: 12**

** Appearance:**

**Casual human clothes**

**Silver loose t-shirt**

**Blue scaly looking skirt**

**Blue Mary Jane's**

**Mermaid look**

**Blue tail**

**Sleeveless black and white shirt**

** Personality:** **Maria is the hyper, athletic one of the 3. She loves running, and makes a great messenger. She is also a very good swimmer, due to her being a freaking MERMAID! She can also have her tail turn into legs when she goes onto land. She had no friends until she met her best friends, Samantha and Katrina. She also is very proper, but loves adventure as much as the other two.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Prank

Chapter 2: The Prank

**Me: Hey guys! Kat, can u do the disclaimer?**

**Kat: Fine. HopeLuver doesn't own Adventure Time, only us 3 OC's :P**

**Sammy: D: She doesn't OWN me! IM A FREE PERSON!**

**Me: In your dreams Sammy… In your dreams… Anyway, Thanks to TheIronPatriot for favoriting and stuff :D I hope you enjoy!**

**Sammy's POV**

"Run!" I squealed in laughter at Kat, who abruptly started running with her cat reflexes after putting me on her back.

"Aw yeah." She huffed "We just pranked the Ice King so bad! I can't believe he fell for you! You're really bad actor."

"I know, but it was funny! I couldn't stop laughing sisa!" I exclaimed, giggling.

"Get back here princess!" Ice King yelled at me.

"Um… No thank you!" I yelled back. "I'm fine!" Kat kept running for a mile, and she got tired. We looked for a cave to rest in, and I pointed at a small alcove in a cliff. "There!" She ran over to the cave, and ducked inside.

"Is it just me, or is he crazy?" She whispered

"He's crazy." I replied. "Is he still there?"

"I'll see." She snuck out, looking for him. She walked back in.

"He isn't there. Let's go!" We walked out of the small alcove, and we both started walking to the Cat Kingdom. As she walked across the plain that is controlled by the Candy Kingdom, the Ice King came back.

"There you are, Snow Princess." He cackled.

"Can't you get a flipping joke, Ice King?" I yelled back.

"Idiot!" Kat yelled "It was a freaking prank!" I giggled.

"And it was funny!" I laughed out, which made my friend laugh to as she ran. Ice King started to fire his ice at us. Kat continued to run, and we saw a tree house with this teen and a dog.

The teen ran up after seeing Ice King, and took out his sword as Kat ran past him. Kat hissed as we heard fighting behind us, and I see a treehouse.

"I'm going to go in there for a bit. We can wait until their done." Kat told me, then dropped me off her back. I ran with her into the treehouse, where we started laughing.

"I can't believe that he thought you meant it!" She laughed.

"Yeah! Ice King is soooo stupid!" I giggled, and we both laughed our heads off. I heard Ice King yell for his revenge, then leave.

"Let's go, Sammy." Kat said, and we walked out, her arm around me for support since she was laughing so hard.

"That… Was… Awesome!" I laughed out as we ran. "We need to prank him again, only next time, it'll be better.

"Aw yeah girly. That's what's going on." Kat huffed. We both stopped running, and started walking when we got what we thought was far enough away from the tree house. Kat lifted me onto her back as she said "My extra ordinary hearing is never wrong. There's someone behind us."

"Then let's go!" I urged her. She raced toward the Candy Kingdom, and I looked behind us. "Kat, it's that teen that fought Ice King!" I told her, seeing the kid on a huge… dog? What in the name of glob?

"You think it's worth stopping?" She asked me. I nodded, and she let me onto the ground. I'm not that much younger than Kat, but since she's a cat humanoid, she lets me sit on her back a lot. She also is pretty fast due to her cat instincts, so she always helps make the getaway after we prank someone.

**Kat's POV**

"Hi!" I said, trying not to laugh at my remembering our prank as the teen stopped. He looked about my age, and had a pretty weird hat that looks like a bear.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Katrina, Princess of the Cat Kingdom." I said in disgust. It would be easy to hear the disgust in my tone when I said Princess. I hated being royalty, which is why I want to just be called Kat.

"And I'm Sammy, Princess of the Snow Kingdom." She didn't hate being a called a princess as much as me, but still demanded on being called Sammy or Sam.

"Why was the Ice King chasing after you, princesses?" He asked us.

"Call me Kat, and her Sammy. And he was chasing after us because… We pranked him." I said, and we started cracking up. He looked at us, and we kept laughing.

"H-hey Kat. Remember his face?" Sam burst out to me, to which I nodded and kept laughing. When we finally finished, he was looking at us weirdly, and his dog was with him.

"Sorry. I-it's just so funny!" Sam giggled. Me and Sammy high fived, and I sighed in laughter.

"Why would you prank him?" He sighed. "I mean really. Don't you have your kingdom to run?"

"Um. We don't have to!" I exclaimed. "Our fathers run the kingdoms. Duh!"

"Yeah. We spend our days pranking everyone in Ooo." Sammy boasted. "We're almost never in our kingdoms."

"Well. Nice to meet you Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes, but we have to go!" I exclaimed. And with that I raced away with Sammy, her giggling all the way.

"Hey. Get back here!' The teen sighed at us.

"Are we going to our hideout?" Sammy asked me. I nodded, and we started walking and giggling.

"Remember that time we pranked Marceline?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah! I am sooo glad she didn't get mad though. She scares me." Sammy giggled.

"She kinda scares me to, but she's like a sister to both of us." I said to her. Sammy nodded at this, and we continued giggling at our past pranks.

"Remember when we pranked your older brother?" I laughed

"Omg. He was sooo mad!" Sammy squealed. We walked into our small abode, and I thought about how it came to be. My only friend in the castle, Drew, helped me get this house built so I didn't have to live in the castle as a, ug, princess. I then got all my rooms furniture and got it moved, and I met Sammy. She was just sitting down, on the plain, and we just became friends. We both lived in the small house, and we were best friends, and known as the pranksters of Ooo.

"So… Who are we pranking next Kat?" Sammy asked me.

"Hm. How about our good friend Flame Princess?" I stated, tapping my chin.

"Good idea! How about we try the old bucket of water trick?" Sammy said enthusiastically.

"But that would hurt her! How about sugar instead of water?" I told Sammy "Then we can put a note in there that says something like 'You just got pranked!' "

"Hm… FP isn't the most forgiving. How about we give her one of those three BFF necklaces your dad kept for us or something too?" Sammy exclaimed. I nodded, and she continued. "I'll get some sugar in one of our buckets, you plan it out." She put on a sly smile, and walked out of our pranking 'lab', a bucket it her hand.

I started writing on a piece of metal with my claw. _'Ha! We pranked you! It was just so easy. Sorry girl. But to make it up to you, have this.'_ That sounded about right. I looked through the small drawer that held my small amount of jewelry, and found the three BFF necklaces my father gave to me. They were luckily fire proof.

"I'm back with the sugar girly!" Sammy exclaimed, heaving the bucket onto the table. I placed the necklace and metal in the middle of the sugar, and we started planning our course of action.

**Me: Hey! CONGRATZ FOR GETTING THROUGHT THE FIRST CHAPTER :D**

**Kat: Aww yeah. We're goin to da Flame Kingdom! *fist bumps Sammy***

**Sammy: *passes fist bump to Maria***

**Maria: *Accepts fist bump* when am I going to be in the story? **

**Me: Give me some time Maria. Glob. Well… See ya later! Just so u know, I DON'T HAVE A SCHEDULE, so I'm just going to do stuff whenever, but hopefully once a week.**

**Your Furrever Author**

**HopeLuverDX :D**


End file.
